Dear World, Let Me Tell You About Cat
by TheArianaArmy
Summary: They all stare at the girl with the childish side. So confused by the way she lives her life. ONESHOT. Cade


**Okay so this is my FIRST victorious story! I hope you guys like it! PLEASE review and tell me what you think(:**

**Enjoy! **

Dear World,

They all stare at the girl with the childish side. So confused by the way she lives her life.

For anyone Cat Valentine is a complete wonder. People ask me all the time how it's possible for a 16 year old girl to be so childish, so happy, so naive to the world around her. I usually just shrug my shoulders and pretend like I have just as much of an idea as they do. But I don't, I know the true side to Cat Valentine, and she is anything but just a stupid girl, if anything she's smarter then all of us.

I met Cat freshman year of Hollywood Arts. My first impression of the girl was probably same as anyone else's, what the hell is wrong with her. She approached me in lunch asking if she could sit with me, I'm not sure if she was trying to be nice because I was alone or if she was just looking for a friend but before I could even answer yes or no she took the seat next to me. That whole day at lunch she sat there telling me ridiculous stories as I rolled my eyes hardly saying a word at all.

I almost couldn't stand the sound of her voice after days of sitting with the girl. Oddly as annoying as she was she drew me in, she made me want to know so much about her and why she was just so well I guess so Cat. Finally I made it my mission to understand her.

I started off slow only asking simple questions like why she dyed her hair that color and little questions here and there about her family. All her answers would be the same, kind of ridiculous almost unbelievable. Months passed and Cat was still just as much of a wonder to me as anyone else, even though according her I was her "best friend". Their was just no getting through to her.

Every once in while due to the fact Cat would bug me all the time and that I wanted to know more I would go over her house and hangout. Her house was normal, very neat and clean, some family pictures here and there mostly of her and her brother. Her room was just as expected it looked like a group of 6 year olds put it together but that wasn't a shock to me at all. The only thing remotely strange about her was her parents were barley ever home, and the second they would enter the door Cat would make an excuse to leave and go to my place. At first I would shrug it off guessing that maybe she was scared what her parents would think of me considering I'm the exact opposite of Cat. But after awhile it got me to thinking, maybe there was more to it, maybe something was wrong with Cat and she was trying to hide it by not letting me meet her parents.

Finally my shot at getting to know Cat came. We were sitting at lunch like almost any normal day when she looked at me. I wasn't sure but it almost seemed like she was nervous ask what ever was on her mind. Finally she asked me

"Jade?"

"Yes, Cat" I said as nicely as I could so I wouldn't push the girl away with my rude attitude I seem to get a lot.

"Have you.. Well have you… um. Ever been drunk?" She stuttered her words, the whole time not looking me in the eye.

I almost choked on my water when she asked because it was so cute the way she asked it was hard to not giggle. "Yes Cat I have, why do you ask?"

"Well.. I want to get drunk. I want to see why everyone says its so fun, but I don't want to in front of everyone incase I hate it or something, so will you get drunk with me tonight? It's Friday and my parents wont be home"

"Sounds like a plan" I said with a smile. At that moment I knew I could get some real answers out of Cat. Drunk people always speak the truth. " Ill be over your house at 8, I'll bring the bottle"

Cat nodded her head in excitement. "Kay Kay"

So that night started off around 10. I of course took the first shot of alcohol sorta just to show Cat exactly what to do, take a shot then quickly chase it with soda. She copied my actions only to make a disgusted face and almost spit it out. Eventually I encouraged her to keep drinking and that in the end she will be drunk and not taste it, she of course trusted me and went on.

By 11 we were both drunk sitting on the floor of her room, talking and laughing at anything random. I had to admit we were having a really fun time and I could tell Cat was really enjoying herself. But eventually we collapsed on her bed. I let out a sigh and rolled over to face her.

"Jade?" she spoke in a more serious tone then I can say I had ever heard come out of Cat's perky self before.

"Yeah?" I responded not knowing what the question next could be.

"Do you know what its like to hurt? Like to really hurt not just physically on the outside but mentally?"

"Explain yourself more hun"

"Like the whole world around you just brings you down. Everyday of your life your pushed to the floor and practically stepped on by all the events and people around you. Sometimes you just want to cry your eyes out and just die. But that wouldn't be a good thing because you have to stay strong and be the best you can no matter if the world is bringing you down or not. Deep down inside their's the pain of what the people say and what they do. Like for me I never get a break, you know? I go to school and get laughed at, then I come home just to get laughed at and made fun of more, along with the physical pain that comes from my dad. But I try to stay strong and go through life because its not okay to let others step all over you. You have to be happy and be yourself. You know what I mean? Do you know that feeling jade?"

At first I couldn't look at the girl because that brought tears to my eyes. After awhile I nodded letting out a slight whimper then reached over pulling the tiny girl into my arms. No one in my life has ever brought me to tears but the second Cat's arms wrapped around me I couldn't help but cry.

Finally I came to realize, Cat is smarter then us all. She isn't the stupid girl that everyone thinks she is. She isn't just a strange girl that's suck in a 6 year old mind. No not at all. Cat's smart and better then us all. She knows how to make the bad and turn it into good. She can deal with pain and still keep that smile on her face. She doesn't let the world bring her down like the rest of us. She simply keeps it to herself and tells herself to keep pushing forward. If anything she is the strongest girl I know. And that's why I am so proud to call this beautiful amazing girl, my girlfriend. I love you Cat.

Love Jade West.

**Yup so it was just a cute oneshot I thought of(: Hope you guys like it! Please review! **


End file.
